La promesa: Te protegere
by Go men123
Summary: unos niños...un accidente...una promesa... todo enlasado por estos dos pequeños protagonistas...SasuSaku...entren...lean y quiten sus dudas...


Hola! Aquí les dejo otro de mis adorados SasuSaku, y es que no sé porque pero amo esta pareja…. U_U

_**Nota de la autora: Naruto o me pertenece si lo fuera hubiera puesto muchas cosas sin sentido, el le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto….U_U**_

_**Aviso: esta historia se vasa cuando los personajes principales de Naruto eran unos niños por lo cual, Sasuke aun no es un obsesionado con la venganza, y Naruto sigue siendo un rubio histérico. Esta historia contendrá un poco de OCC respecto a la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke. Después de eso disfruten la historia.**_

_Cursiva = pensamientos_

_**_0_0_0_=_=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_**_

_**La promesa: Te protegeré…...**_

**POPV'S Sasuke.**

_Estoy dando vueltas al parque mirando a todos lados, intentando divisar una nuca rosada, si una nuca rosada, ya que gracias a Naruto mi mejor amigo, me metí en un problema con una niña de cabello rosado, y ahora la busco para disculparme pero no la encuentro…._

_¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? Recuerdo un día preguntarle eso a Itachi el solo dijo que si no lo fueran no aserian mujeres, eso no tiene sentido, o por lo menos no para mi pequeña mente de 7 años._

_Mejor me voy a casa, es tarde y no encuentro a esa niña, mañana me disculpare en la academia, pero no sé por qué no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, aunque ni siquiera la conozca._

_Miro de nuevo al parque ´para luego empezar a correr hacia casa, y creo que tendré que atravesar el bosque…..rayos…._

**FIN POPV'S Sasuke**

**POPV'S Sakura**

_Trágame tierra….no puedo creer que eso me pasara a mí, soy tan patética, por que mira que desmayarme solo por un golpe en la cabeza con un balón, y para colmo cuando despierto me entero de que Sasuke Uchiha lo vio todo, diablos, que vergüenza, el es un chipo muy popular y da un poco de miedo, pero me gusta, y ahora no lo podre ver a la cara por que se burlara de mi, o me mirara raro por desmayarme por un simple golpe, T_T por que a mí, y lo peor de todo es que, al enterarme de que Sasuke lo vio Sali corriendo del lugar como la cobarde que soy, y ahora estoy perdida en el bosque, y pronto anochecerá T_T todo lo malo a mi….¿por qué? ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada tan malo como para que me pase esto? T_T._

-mira quien está ahí, es el fenómeno que tiene frente por cara. –dijo una voz que me aterrorizo yo solo voltee para ver a unos chicos sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras me miraban.

-¿q-quienes s-son? –pregunte temblando de miedo.

-mira esta temblando tiene miedo. –dijo otra vez el mismo chico yo solo temblaba mas.

-d-déjenme s-sola. –les dije tratando de controlarme.

-vamos pequeña se buena y no te dolerá mucho. –dijo otro y los vi, no eran niños como yo, ellos tenían el doble de mi edad, y no pude evitar temblar mas.

-¡aléjense! –grite en cuanto los vi acercarse.

-oblíganos. –dijo el tercero de ellos.

-aléjense de ella. –dijo otra voz que yo reconocí y lo vi no me equivocaba era el…

-quien lo ordena. –dijo el primero de los chicos mirándolo con diversión.

-yo. –dijo él.

-ya lo veremos. –dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a él, yo tenía miedo y no pude evitar gritar su nombre.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –entonces sentí como los tipos se ponían tensos.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha? –dijo otro con miedo en la voz.

-¿y que si lo soy? –dijo Sasuke-kun en forma de reto.

-larguémonos de aquí chicos. –dijo el tercero y vi como se iban corriendo, no pude evitarlo más y caí al suelo y empecé a llorar, silenciosamente.

-tranquila. –me dijo, mientras me abrazaba yo solo temblaba, tenía mucho miedo.

-tengo miedo. –le digo la verdad. –miedo, de que vuelvan y no me pueda defender. –le confieso todo en un hilo de voz.

-si es eso, te prometo protegerte para siempre, sin importar lo que pase. –me dice con voz segura mientras me abrazaba.

-solo sería una molestia. –le digo.

-mi molestia entonces. –me dice yo sonrió y me sonrojo por la forma en la que lo dice.

-gracias. –le digo.

-de nada ahora hay que llevarte a tu casa ya es tarde y tus papás deben estar preocupados por ti. –me dices yo solo asiento y te vuelvo a sonreír.

Ya en mi casa te despides y yo te lo agradezco de nuevo, y te doy un ligero beso en la mejilla te sonrosas tanto como yo y antes de irte me dices.

-tienes un ojos muy bonitos, y combinan con tu pelo. –yo me sonrojo mas por tu comentario y te sonrió me regresar la sonrisa y antes de irte te me acercas y me vuelves a decir.

-recuerda mi promesa. –para darme un beso en la frente, e irte corriendo…

**Fin POPV'S Sakura**

10 años después….

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dice un peli rosa llorando al ver a un pelinegro con una gran herida en su abdomen causada por meterse en el ataque que ella iba a recibir, y recibió el. Ella estaba sudando y hacia lo posible por curarlo….

-recuerda…Sakura….te…protegeré…sin…importar que pase… -dijo con un hilo voz Sasuke dejando ida a la peli rosa…..

_**Continuara…**_

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Ok espero les haya gustado, el final es algo mas como para que ustedes lo elijan ya si quieren que Sasuke viva o no.

Aviso que aunque dice: continuara yo no escribiré la continuación, rápidamente, tendrán que esperar un poco

Bien gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews para saber su opinión de la historia y sus recomendaciones también.}


End file.
